Kono Minikuku mo Utsukushii Sekai
by Impaculate
Summary: Based on the manga; Anima! Aruru, a lone Anima, meets up with a small band of Anima and together travel all over the many countries to find peace and also have a bit of adventure every now and then... OCXSenri!
1. Prologue

A/N:Just a Prologue, a short one but this is an understanding of an Anime many of you may not recognize, enjoy.

* * *

_Some humans have an unusual gift that grants them the ability to morph one or more of their body parts, such as limbs, into a form similar to an animal's body part. Some are capable of even more radical changes, such as growing wings or full-body transformation. The transformation processes are very fast, and occur at the user's will. When inactive, the morphed areas revert back to normal, leaving person's clothing and body completely untouched. The only visual mark of this ability appears on the body of the person, in the form of a black tattoo-like marking. Occasionally, the user bears some behavioral characteristics of their animal, but this is not common._

_All who have such an ability are collectively referred to as +Anima._

_The +Anima are capable of controlling their powers at will. Their abilities range widely ≈ including, but not limited to, superhuman strength, agility, and reflexes, as well as heightened senses, and the growth of physical features such as claws or wings. All of these originate from the characteristics of a +Anima's animal. Every +Anima bears the characteristics of only a single animal._

_The origin of this phenomenon is unexplained._

_The +Anima's powers are not understood by the normal people, and the +Anima are subject to negative prejudice. they are feared as monsters, and even hated by some. Some are envious of such powers and seek to gain control over them. Thus, afraid of the negative reaction from others, most +Anima tend to hide their true powers whenever possible._

_This is how life is in this world many live; in this ugly yet beautiful world._


	2. She Wolf

A/N:This is the beginning now, enjoy this while I sit back, eat some popcorn, type my bloody fingers away, then laugh after I read over it. Also, to check out what the character looks like, go to DeviantArt, SoldierDogg99 and you'll find pictures.

* * *

**This Ugly Yet Beautiful World**

**Chapter 1;  
Lone She-Wolf**

* * *

"Husky..." whined the crow hybrid child.

"Enough with your food problems, I've got problems too you know!" snapped another boy.

The silver-haired femanine-looking boy glared more with his peircing sapphire eyes at the whiny dark-haired child that held his stomach, once in awhile getting more annoyed of the stomach that growled from within the hungry boy.

"Cooro! We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't eaten all the food Senri saved for us!"

Following the two boys, a girl with long curly blond hair and wearing frilly dresses and hat, her eyes huge, giving her a cute affect. And behind her followed a boy in his mid-teens, mid-length grey hair with blue beads here and there on some strands of his locks, his one grey eye on look-out, the other covered in a black band. He wore clothes of a Kimunkle, and had a small machete like-weapon tucked on his belt. The young man quite as always.

Husky let out a sigh, looking around for anything at the market to shut him up. Spying on a nearby stand with steaming meat, Husky grabbed a scruff of the boy's back collar and led him to the stand, pulling out some few gillers to pay for whatever this guy with the delicious-looking meat had to offer.

"Not another word, understand?"

"Yeph!"

Husky rolled his eyes as Cooro again ignored him as he munched down on the stick that had meat stacked one over the other. Nana grumbled under her breath, glaring at Cooro's back but never said anything, Senri was just being as always, quiet.

As Cooro, Nana, Senri and Husky walked into the town further, his ears perked at noise, a sound of people cheering/screaming. The crow +Anima looked over between two buildings and beyond to see people crowded, shouting, pushing to see what was going on. Curiousity got the better of poor lil' Cooro.

The fish, bat, and bear +Anima noticed Cooro was not following and headed elsewhere, Husky's blood boiled and went after the mindless eating-machine to scolf him but finally noticed the crowd, course a terrible feeling overcame and he went ahead to follow his instincts and quickly stop Cooro from doing anything stupid.

"Cooro! Get back here, now!" Nana called as she followed Husky, tugging Senri's shirt to follow.

Cooro of course kept going and Husky had to run after him to stop the boy but of course, Cooro ducked into the crowd, pushing his way in, Husky growled and glared at the spot Cooro disappeared into before following after his trail, keeping close to the small figure that crawaled through people's legs just to ge by until he reached the bird-boy and noticed his watching in awe and Husky too looked up ahead to see something horrible and inhuman.

"Ahahaha! Watch her run around!"

"Chase her again!"

"Keep pointing your pitchfork at her!"

Husky and Cooro watched a young teen, somewhere around 13 or 15, her neck tied in some tight, leather collar that was attached to some rope that was tied to a stick that was dugged deep in the ground and keeping the captor in place. The girl was beaten, bruised, bloodied, and tortured from all the harm done on her.

Eight men surrounded her. All holding farming weapons and lunged them at her when she grew near from trying to dodge the other sharp instruments. Nana and Senri of course found an opening spot and too watched with horror as the young girl was picked on, she looked tired and about to collapse but kept moving, anything to survive.

"Take that you damned +Anima!" one man said as he dug his pitchfork on her side, hearing a yelp from her.

Having enough of watching, Senri jumped through the crowd, surprising everyone and his friends but of course Cooro followed soon after. Senri immediatly summoned his bear arm and broke the pitchfork in half, everyone watched the wood shatter before a riot began, people screamed and paniced.

"An +Anima!!"

"He's gonna kill us!"

Senri turned back to the girl which had fallen in exhaustion, he easily snapped the leather collar off her neck and picker her up with ease. She was awake but not aware of her surroundings, Cooro and Nana were scaring everyone off by showing off their own +Anima. Husky tugged Senri's shirt and pulled him away while Senri carried the half-beaten girl, anywhere to get away from this horrible place, anywhere that was safe.

* * *

**Later**

Nana and Cooro watched over the unconscious girl, Husky waved some small fan-like paper to make the fire bigger and Senri returned with wood. Husly had earlier caught most fish from a nearby river bank, enough to refill their empty stomach's, though it was unsure if it was enough for Cooro's case but the crow +Anima was too busy looking after the girl.

"So, found her tattoo?" Husky piped up small conversation, to lighten the mood. Everyone had been silent ever since seeing that horrible sight of an +Anima being pushed around just to amuse people.

Why couldn't people see people with +Anima as human beings? They wore the same skin don't they, so why is everything so messed up.

"Yeah, right here."

Husky and Senri looked up and see Nana and Cooro holding each one of the girl's hand and lift them up to reveal tattoo's of canine paws on the palms, so she was a sort of dog +Anima.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, her wounds aren't bad, just some bruises here and there." Nana said softly as she ran her fingers through the amazingly soft, silky raven-hair this girl has. She sort of dressed like Cooro and Senri.

A black tank top that was short to reveal her stomach, covered over light brown cloth with no sleeves. Wearing dark blue short shorts, black combat boots, a lovely black choker with a beautiful teal jewel glistening from the fire's light, and there was feather's, two on each side of her head that were connected to red beads on her hair. She's a beauty of course, something Nana is jealous of older girls, especially from the breast department.

Very impressive developement indeed.

object width"450" height"374"param name"movie" value"backend./embed/view.swf" /param name"flashvars" value"id95851089&width1337" /param name"allowScriptAccess" value"always" /embed src"backend./embed/view.swf" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"450" flashvars"id95851089&width1337" height"374" allowscriptaccess"always"/embed/objectbr /a href"/deviation/95851089/"Aruru/a by a class"u" href"soldierdogg99./"SoldierDogg99/a on a href""deviant/aa href""ART/a

Nana couldn't wait in five years before she would be blessed with such a gift that would make most men fall on their knees for her because she knew once this girl was fixed and running, men would be swooning in.

It was getting dark, two sticks with cooked fish were stuck near the fry, kept warm for the girl if she were to ever wake up. Normally, if the situation was different, Husky would be angry and want her gone but from what he saw, the pain in her eyes and terror they held when those villagers attacked her with their weapons as she ran around, tied like an animal, a helpless animal.

"Errrghhh..."

Everyone looked back at the once still figure to see a hand move, her eyes slowly fluttering open, Cooro was the first at her side, then Nana, then Husky, and lastly Senri. Once the girl's eyes opened, they gasped to see yellow orbs looking back at them, her black pupil shrunk and she jumped away, yelping in pain and surprise as she scrambled away from the four. Cooro waved his hand around, shaking his head while blurting,

"What not gonna hurt you Onee-chan!"

The girl still didn't listen, too focused on trying to escape all though she was injured.

"Hey stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Husky shouts as he run after her.

"Get back!" she cried, her eyes widening as Senri approuched her.

Her back made contact to a boulder, her eyes watered and quickly looked away, eyes shutting and waiting for pain to happen just like before, but there was nothing. Instead, she felt something softly stroke her head, she slowly opened her eyes and glanced to see a boy with grey hair and an eyepatch kneeling before her, watching her carefully while stroking her head in a gentle manner.

"We're not gonna hurt you miss," said a girl as she slowly approuched behind Senri, offering a smile, "we were just worried you'd hurt yourself."

"I... I'm sorry..." she said, looking down.

"Now that is over with here."

The canine +Anima felt something shoved in both her hands from the silver-haired boy and saw it was two sticks with cooked fish, she blinked and looked back at them with wide eyes and the boy with dark hair and wearing goggles nodded at her to eat. She gave back a crooked smile before digging in her meal.

After the small fiasco, everyone gathered around the fire, Nana sat with the new girl, enjoying the company of a femanine companion. Cooro had earlier blurted to the surprise teen that she should join the gang, she asked where but of course there was reply of silence.

"So what's your name?" asked Cooro, curious as he munched on some left over fishes.

"Aruru." replied the raven-haired girl.

"Even your name is beautiful!" squeeled Nana, recieving a small laugh from Aruru.

"What kind of an +Anima are you?" Cooro asked, excited now that he stopped eating (big shock there).

Aruru looked hesitant, looking down at her palms, she was of course unaware that everyone around her was +Anima and thought them to be humans. Husky gave a loud sigh, making everyone look his way and see that he tugged his cape off and pulled the collar of his black shirt to reveal his tattoo and the three others knew what that meant.

Cooro showed off his shoulders. Nana had a hard time showing her back from the dresses and not wanting strip in front of the boys but there was glimpse of a tattoo of twin bat wings and Senri showed off the large tattoo on his right arm.

"You... You all are..." Aruru blinked, surprised.

"Yep! I'm a crow, Husky's a fish, Senri's a bear, and Nana's a bat!" Cooro announced everyone's own special power.

"... I'm a wolf." Aruru replied.

"Wow." awed Cooro and Nana.

"What are your names, if I may ask?"

"I'm Cooro!" grinned the dark-haired crow hybrid.

"Nana!" chirped the bat-girl.

"Husky." muttered the silver-haired boy.

"... Senri." the grey-haired teen nods his head.

"Thank you all, and, I guess I can come along with you guys if that's alright."

A loud cheer bursted from Nana and Cooro, Husky shooked his head but made no objections, once they made their mind up for something, they never quit. Senri didn't mind, just another friend to join in their adventures. Aruru smiled, finally finding some place she could actually fit in for...


End file.
